The Wavis D
SOME ARTICLES ARE INCOMPLETE. APOLOGIES FOR ALL OF THE MISSING INFORMATION. PeterDinklage.jpg|Era of Assholes|link=Era of Assholes|linktext=The second episode of the tumultuous series has arrived! DisneyXD&D.JPG|Disney XD&D|link=Disney XD&D|linktext=A new adventure featuring many well known characters. DevilSummonersLogo.JPG|Devil Summoners|link=Devil Summoners (part)|linktext=A new part to kick 2018 off. TarotBack.jpg|Arcana|link=Arcana|linktext=Have a look at some of the characters in the new part, Devil Summoners! Main Article: The Wavis D&D Legend The Wavis D&D Legend is a Dungeons and Dragons game with four major story lines: Era of Assholes, Era of Heroes, Era of Communism, and Era of Nazis. Era of Assholes is about a small group of nomads who travel the war-torn lands of Endaria. Era of Heroes is about the rise and fall of Darwick Wavis' band of heroes, and the eventual disbandment of the team. Era of Communism is about a group of heroes who band together and are suddenly tasked with saving a dying Darwick Wavis. Era of Nazis is about the miscellaneous adventures of a team of mercenaries who try to save a world infected by one almighty ruler, Bladmir Blutin. There are several other spin-off story lines: The Defenders, Darwick: Beyond Endaria, Nope, and Devil Summoners. The Defenders is about a smaller group of heroes who take on tasks the valiant Era of Nazis party wouldn't normally handle. Darwick: Beyond Endaria is about a band of bounty hunters who fly around the galaxy getting as much money as possible. Nope is set in an alternate universe and follows two different stories: a group of travelers who end up having to expand their new kingdom, and a small team of vampire hunters. Devil Summoners is about about a team of heroes who discover an alternate world, called the demon world, and a huge, unknown organisation who are tasked with keeping demons at bay. In addition to the story lines, there are a few one-shots: JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole, and Halloween 2017. JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Eyes of Sam's Butthole is set in the world of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, taking place just after Vento Aureo. Halloween 2017 is about a small group of rangers who try to solve a murder case, but end up meeting with a grim fate themselves. The characters, events, and locations, are all completely fictional, but some are heavily based on real life people though. The events do not represent the beliefs or ideals of the players. Main Article: Protagonist Party See also: Characters Era of Nazis The Ootcider.jpg|The Outsider|link=The Outsider Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler.jpg|Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler|link=Taco Nazi Wizard Hitler Tyrantass.jpg|Tyrantass|link=Tyrantass No-image.gif|Johnny McShlong|link=Johnny McShlong Era of Communism + no-image.gif|Rhakim Khan|link=Rhakim Khan no-image3.gif|Samsung|link=Samsung No-image.gif|Granny McShlong|link=Granny McShlong Shakeem O'Nealstar.JPG|Shakeem O’Neilstar|link=Shakeem O’Neilstar The Defenders John lenin.jpg|Prince John Lenin|link=Prince John Lenin Quan graphic.jpg|Quan|link=Quan Malo kuja.jpg|Malo Kuja|link=Malo Kuja Darwick: Beyond Endaria No-image3.gif|Jam Solo|link=Jam Solo No-image.gif|W.E.G.G|link=W.E.G.G SamjamelBlackson.jpg|Samjamel Blackson|link=Samjamel Blackson 5T-3V3.jpg|5T-3V3|link=5T-3V3 Devil Summoners No-image.gif|Guillermo el Ermitaño|link=Guillermo el Ermitaño No-image3.gif|Eugene|link=Eugene No-image.gif|Isamu Guayasamin|link=Isamu Guayasamin HaydenChristensen.jpg|Hayden Christensen|link=Hayden Christensen BillintHisNye.png|Billing His Nye|link=Billing His Nye Era of Assholes No-image2.gif|Musammad Ali|link=Musammad Ali No-image3.gif|Derrick the Dick|link=Derrick the Dick NiceGuy-0.png|Nice Guy|link=Nice Guy Disney XD&D Ben.jpg|Ben Swolo|link=Ben Swolo Louie.jpg|Louie|link=Louie Rastamouse.jpg|Rastamouse|link=Rastamouse Headless Ted.JPG|Headless Ted|link=Headless Ted One Endaria, somewhere in Kushan, four extraordinary people meet, Ben Swolo, Louie, Rastamouse, and Headless Ted. They were all addicts who were being helped by Ringo Starr to recover, until Ben Swolo began to rape him, while Louie drew hentai of it. The group were now on the run from the guards from Aladdin. They managed to escape and settled down in a small area with a handful of characters. Merida, Syndrome, Wreck-It-Ralph (who was actually Hayden Christensen), Olaf. They all had very minimal requests, except Olaf who wanted the party to retrieve something from the Cave of Wonders. The party accepted and headed forth to the Cave of Wonders. There they found Walt Disney's Frozen Brain. Olaf had tricked the party and stole the brain and ran off. The party had to dig a hole with a random shovel and climb onto Olaf's ledge. Featured Characters * [[Ben Swolo|'Ben Swolo']]' 'Protagonist * [[Louie|'Louie']]' 'Protagonist * [[Rastamouse|'Rastamouse']]' 'Protagonist * ' Headless Ted 'Protagonist * [[Ringo Starr|'Ringo Starr']]' 'Neutral * [[Samjamel Blackson|'Samjamel Blackson']]' 'Ally * [[Merida|'Merida']]' 'Neutral * [[Syndrome|'Syndrome']]' 'Neutral * [[Hayden Christensen|'Wreck-It-Ralph']]' 'Ally * [[Olaf|'Olaf']]' 'Villain * [[Hiro (Disney)|'Hiro']]' 'Villain * [[Baymax|'Baymax']]' 'Villain Potaro Kujo '26/11/2017 - Wavis Risk '''Potato Kujo '''11/08/2017 - What to expect from the Persona D&D '(UPDATED) '''Potato Kujo '''05/11/2017 - The Wavis D&D Legend Multiverse (coming soon) '''Potato Kujo '''04/10/2017 - Patch Notes by that loser '''Potato Kujo '''19/08/2017 - Time Travel '''Potato Kujo '''30/07/2017 - The future of the Wavis D&D timeline!!! Best D&D quest of 2017? Era of Nazis Era of Communism Darwick: Beyond Endaria The Defenders Halloween 2017 SS Fantasy ]] .]] final dance.]] Category:Browse